The present technology relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus. More specifically, the technology relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus that reduce an influence of an alpha ray that arises in a cover glass.
For an image pickup device, a configuration is known that encapsulates an image pickup device chip, which is diced into an individual piece, from a wafer in the inside using a ceramic or plastic package having a concave portion and a cover member. In such an image pickup device, it has been found that, when glass is used as a cover member, an alpha ray which is emitted from heavy metals contained in the glass has an adverse effect on the characteristics of the image pickup device chip. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-49400, 2006-137368, and 2007-173586, a structure for alleviating the influence of the alpha ray on the image pickup device has been proposed.
Further, a WL-CSP (Wafer Level Chip-Size Package) is known that fixes a semiconductor substrate having an image pickup device in a wafer form and a light-transmissive substrate to dice such substrates into individual chip pieces. For an image pickup device fabricated based on WL-CSP, a batch processing at a wafer level is possible, and thus reduction of manufacturing costs, as well as the manufacturability of further small-sized and thin image pickup device are expected.